


[Podfic of] Ain't Nothin' but a J Thang

by moon_apple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Chocolate, Comedy, Humor, Ice Cream, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Licking, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_apple/pseuds/moon_apple
Summary: A podfic of Ain't Nothin' but a J Thang written by rig_ma_role.Taeyong being a little bit too enthusiastic in indulging his unintentionally lascivious habit. And Jaehyun's having a bit of a meltdown.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020: Team K-Pop





	[Podfic of] Ain't Nothin' but a J Thang

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't Nothin' but a J Thang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410134) by [rig_ma_role](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rig_ma_role/pseuds/rig_ma_role). 



> It has gotten to the point when I finally had the opportunity to set out to do what I told myself I would do: to podfic "Ain't Nothin' but a J Thang". Happy New Year's Eve!! Hope you enjoy it!!  
> -Apple

I recorded this podfic with a live audience for a Voiceteam Mysterybox challenge, Life of the Party. There are two versions of the recording: one with live reactions, and the other is just my performance cleaned out the best I could.

 **Version 1** : The live audio recording featuring akikotree and sigis_reads as the audience. There were a lot of laughs. We had some tangents here and there (still in the realm of NCT fics). It was so much fun hearing reactions while reading and just talking about fics in general.  
  
Stream version 1 here:  


Download it here: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ldmku870pz91ox9/a%20j%20thang%20w%20live%20reacts.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1eXAIV0UzX13OkLr-X58nBFXm_Q5At-ey/view?usp=sharing)  


**Version 2** : The cleaner and more heavily edited podfic audio. So you can experience listening to podfic for yourself with minimal distractions coming from the in-audio peanut gallery.  


Stream version 2 here:  


Download it here: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ajtx1fep0z0w0lx/a%20j%20thang%20cleaner%20edit.mp3?dl=0) | [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GFF9eiZxSxRPNAtw6WIDJwHbjX7WKvZK/view?usp=sharing)

(Or follow the [link here](https://archive.org/details/a-j-thang-podfic_readBy_moon_apple) to choose which version on archive.org.)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was a journey and a half. Thank you so so so so much to the author, rig_ma_role, for granting me permission to podfic this fic. (pssst im still uncertain whether you'd give me the same to podfic your other fics. I would love to podfic the sequels if that's a possibility.)
> 
> Go read the hilariousness of this fic for yourself and support the author.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @moon_apple0.
> 
> Please give me some feedback, with kudos and comments. Thank you for listening!


End file.
